The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) is renowned as one of the premier health sciences campuses in the world, in part due to our outstanding training programs in basic, translational, and clinical sciences and their close alignment with the many superb research activities. UCSF is in a unique position to translate basic science discoveries into public health and clinical practices and was chosen as one of the first 12 academic institutions selected to be part of the NIH's national clinical & translational science consortium. The UCSF Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) established in 2006, has integrated laboratory- based and clinical research training programs in the comprehensive and coordinated UCSF Clinical Translational Science Training Program. The UCSF Multidisciplinary K12 (KURe) Urologic Career Training Program has been fully integrated since its inception in 2009 within the CTSI providing the translational/multidisciplinary research environment to facilitate the successful development of young scholars interested in pursuing academic careers in the study of benign urological diseases. The anchor of the KURe program will be the department of Urology at UCSF, chaired by Dr. Peter Carroll (Co PI). Drs. Laurence Baskin, Gerald Cunha (Laboratory Science) and Jeanette Brown (Clinical Studies) are the Program Director and Program Co-Directors, respectively. A 12 member Advisory Committee interfaces with the KURe scholars, program leaders and over 60 UCSF mentors with the core mentors within the department of urology. These mentor/ scientists have outstanding well-funded research programs and have a proven track record of mentoring junior faculty. We presently have 5 outstanding KURe scholars and their mentoring teams at UCSF. In conjunction with the resources of the CTSI, UCSF Department of urology and NIH, our scholars have met their goals as defined by their formalized career development plans. This is reflected in their publication record, internal funding record and the pending NIH grants from our senior scholars. The anticipated outcome of the KURe remains excellence in training with the ultimate goal of independent funding for our scholars. We are committed to nurturing our present and future cadre of UCSF KURe Scholars that will discover and expand knowledge, test innovations, and become the future leaders in the field of benign urologic research.